Captain and the Hunter
A new day had broken out, yet one hadn't to stop and stand in awe to observe the glory and beauty of nature. Recently, damage and destruction occured in the World of the Living, and this Shinigami would not stand for this. Irate and entirely ready for battle, a Shinigami adorned in a Shinigami robe and haori, fastened over his shoulder walked with a respectable, aware aura. His eyes flurred about as he surveyed the empty, Japanese village that lay before him. Days of carnage including destruction of crops and violent deaths had taken the time from Soul Society, and time wasn't to be taken from such busy people. With a stern look stretched across his face, Ryōiki felt the presence of a faint Human lingered around him. Clearly, a human could not cause such destruction in such a short span, thus it had to be something much worse; a hell spawn. This newly appointed Captain had been aware of the happenings in Hell and although he tended to avoid it, he knew he would eventually meet with one. Various names were given for this throughout history: deity, spirit, ghost, Togabito, Demon, Devil. Many names, but there purpose nor what they called themselves had no meaning to this man. They fed off suffering and lived to cause destruction, therefore, the Shinigami must put an end to this. "To the east" Ryōiki muttered, following a faint spiritual presence. A man with pale skin and short purple hair wearing a long black coat was causing destruction all around another small town he felt like attacking. Not that they could do anything to fight back, which made the entire process seem like a "Sims" title. The sadistic flair he gave every effort would, to a like minded person, seem completely hilarious, although eventually the Shinigami would have to step in and ruin it. "Someone's getting close. Might as well wait for him or her to come to me." he muttered, unsure of what to expect. Although he had it, he chose not to draw his sword, Rinka, until he knew what the newcomer swore alligence to. Entering the targets vicinity, an array of light consumed his being and embracing it, his body broke forth in the daylight. The shining light complimented his features, and his being totally immersed itself in the suns warm embrace. His thick, muscular body, and large frame stood on end. Most of all, his goatee hairs stood on end as he stared at a pale skinned man not to far away. His tight, formed clothes which showed his rippling, tensed muscles and intense, steadily increasing spiritual pressure stated his purpose; battle. Without a seconds hesitation, he paced himself as he moved toward the man with suprising speed for a man his stature. In less than a few moments, although his speed not entirely astonishing or compliment worthy, he stood erect as he towered above the man. "Leave." he said blankly. The pale man looked over. "Well, I know who you serve, just by that attitude. Sorry, but I'm having fun. You can go..." he began before pointing to the sun, "there. Got a problem with that? Hope not, I finally got my soul back from my boss, plus, I'm not killing them...directly. See? They're ants to us. We should have our fun, don't you think?" he asked, hoping to throw the other man off guard by being polite about it. Taking a few steps back, he grinned, looking more sadistic in the process. Without saying a word, the Captain frowned as his erect posture and honor-bound aura made his point. His icy gaze eying the one before him with utter twisted heroism -- the "hero" wished to end the man before him life in a flash, leaving his victim mangled. Oblivious to the true power of the one befre him, he hadn't a second thought as he drew his blade. A mere dagger came forth, yet it suddenly evaporated into the air, and steadily, the spiritual power of the Captain skyrocketed! "Fly with the Clouds, Kazeninoru."